Where I Began My Life
by Odd's Little Girl
Summary: Kev, Char, and Jaxx at age 12 become rangers under the mentorship of Ms. Kimberly Ann Heart! Read about how they struggle to deal with balancing school, friends, dating, ranger hood and for Kev only, train to be a samurai. Gayness will be I here. Not graphic at first.
1. The Beginning of My Life

"Jackson DeTiger! Get up!" Father called up to Jaxx, my twin. I wince as Jaxx, short for Jackson, hits a dresser. I get up and go hug my brother. Jaxx hugs me back and then runs quietly down the stairs to make breakfast. I put out a blue shirt and dark blue jeans for Jaxx. I put on my yellow button down shirt with Bermuda shorts, as it is 99 out side. I look at a photo of me and Jaxx with the Z triplets. My and Jaxx's light African skin and dark hair are the only similarity between us. Jaxx keeps his hair in a long mane, covering his neck with his badass personality. I, on the other hand, keeps my hair in a buzz cut and and my glasses close to my face. Jaxx was shirtless and wearing blue swimming trunks and I was wearing a black tank top, my boyfriend's, and yellow swimming trunks. The photo was the end of summer party we throw every year.

I grab our backpacks and walk down the stairs. Jaxx there eating the pancakes he made. I put the backpacks down and go grab the baby twins, Alison and Bethany. I put them in their high chairs and place the food in front of them. They smile and start to eat. I grab a plate and is eating when Mama came down. Mama smile at all of us and grabs Amanda to wipe her off, then Alison. Mama says" Good breakfast, Jaxx. Thanks!" Mama kisses my head and Jaxx. She then grabs the twin girls and takes them to the car to take them to daycare. I stand up to make our lunches while Jaxx makes a meal for Father. I grab my bag as Jaxx's friends knock on the door. I answers it and nod to them as Jaxx walks to the door. Zeke says to me " Hay babe." I blush because I hate being called babe. "Zeke, just because your dating Kev, does not mean you call Kev babe in front of me." Jaxx says. Zeke nods as he comes take my hand. Yes. I'm gay. I'm 12 and I know I'm gay. Zeke's triplet brothers Zach and Zander laugh at Zeke. Zeke is my blackish brown curly haired Asian eyed superhero. Unlike his brothers who look more like their mother with straight as a rod bright red hair and pale skin with blue eyes, Zeke is more like the Z triplets father from what I heard. We walk the 2 blocks to school. I kiss Zeke good bye and walk to my class. I get there first even though Jaxx walk with me. He went out the school to smoke a cigarette he stole from dad. I see Jaxx walk in. The teacher, Ms. Heart says "Detention again, Jaxx. Charlotte Morgan! Detention as well. For chewing gum, Char." Ms. Heart says before Charlotte Morgan, a tall blackish brown haired tan slimed girl with the same badass personality as my brother, could open her mouth. I'm the student helper for detention today. I smile at Jaxx.

Later at Detention:

"Kev, watch them for me." Ms. Heart says as she walks out to get a drink. As soon as her foot was out of the room, Jaxx was up. "Char, look at this!" Jaxx said looking at a letter on Ms. Heart's desk.

"Dear Kimmie,

How are you? I have a power I need you mentor for me. I know you don't want to use the lair in your basement and become like Tommy, Pink Crane. But please. The morphers will be in your lair the day I sent this. Per virtutem sensus potestatem claudere. Per me , et immittam in virtute animi. From Black Frog." Charlotte says." What are you doing!?" Ms. Heart yelled as the floor became a black hole. We all fall in the hole.

Heart house

"What the heck?! Where are we!?" Charlotte says jumping up and down. I slip out my mini samriser and did the symbol for calm. Charlotte stop frecking out." We at my house. Alpha! Victor and Victoria! Any attacks?" Ms. Heart yelled at a robot toy. The robot start to move yelling" Ay-Ay-Ay! Victor and Victoria have sent army of demons of sadness, happiness and angry. They are in downtown." Ms. Heart swore." Alpha! The morphers! Kev, Char, and Jaxx, you have to become rangers. Power rangers! Kev, you will be the yellow happiness ranger and second in command. Jaxx, you are blue sadness ranger. Char, you are the leader as the red ranger of love. Say by the power of... Then say the feeling I told you." Ms. Heart yelled as the robot, Alpha I'm guessing, cam with a box. He opens it and hand me a yellow morpher, Jaxx a blue one, and Charlotte a red one. Charlotte struggs and says" By the power of Love." I yell" By the power of Happiness!" Jaxx screams" By the power of Sadness." A black suit covers me, then a yellow coat covers the suit. A helmet with a black visoer covers my face. I feel a quiver on my back and a bow in the quiver. Charlotte looks like me but red instead of yellow and a blade on her hip. My brother was wearing blue with twin daggers on his hips. I see a blur. When the blur is gone, I see these ugly monsters running to me. I take out the bow and start to shoot the monsters. I take them out in a few minutes. Charlotte and Jaxx do the same. Then a monstrous roar came from behind us. We stand there as he sent grandes at us. They explode and sent us to the ground. We get up to fight. Jaxx nods at me and Charlotte gave me her blade. I jump up and shoot the blade at the monster and defeat the monster. The blur came back and we were back with Ms. Heart and Alpha. They cheered for us." Rangers, thank you for carrying on the legacy of rangers. One day I'll tell you the story one day. Call me Kim, rangers." Kim told us. When me and Jaxx get home, I pass out.

Angel: thanks for reading, Rangers. I'm Angel. I wrote kinda a one shot introducing Kevin. Yes, Kevin from Samurai is Kev. Thanks for reading, Rangers! Review for more.

EDIT: I added in looks so you know what they look like. Bye!


	2. Bravery Comes to Us

When I began

I sit there waiting for Kim. When she walks in, I stand up to speak.

"Kim, I can't be a-" I stopped as a tall man with Koran history walks in with her, closely followed by Charlotte and Jaxx, Charlotte holding a box. "Kev, this is Adam, black frog. He was the founder of the power you use. Adam, this is Kev, yellow. Kev is a star student and has already look at several collages. I have yet to write a letter to Ranger University about a scholarship for him, Jaxx, and Charlotte, Adam. Adam found another morpher. We think it's for Bravery. But it glitchy. We don't want to risk a life to try the morpher. So I asked him to bring it to show you guys. You say something, Kev?" Kim said rambling on finally ending. I shake my head and look at the morpher. The morpher was pink and very unlike ours. Ours are little bracelets and are easily hidden. This morpher was quite large, with a strange symbol like this 勇気 on it. "Kev." Jaxx said as I pull out the morpher. I look at the symbol."The symbol is for bravery." I realized the symbol is the kanji for bravery. "Yuki? This does look like Yuki." Jaxx says. Kim, Adam and Charlotte stare at us. "Our father has Japanese history, he makes us learn kanji." Jaxx and I say in unison. Charlotte comes over. She turns the morpher over. "勇気の子が生まれる。." Charlotte said as the morpher lite up pink and grew to the size of a new born. The light left and Charlotte was left holding a small newborn girl in pink. "What the heck?!" Kim yells, scooping the child out of Charlotte's arms. The child was a copy of me, Jaxx, Charlotte and Zeke for some reason. "She looks like you guys, all of you and Zeke. Why?" Kim said, bring the child up to her face. "I don't get it. How is Zeke apart of this?" I say looking at the small child. "Because my father is the one who found your morphers." I spin around to see Zeke standing there with a morpher just like mine but black. "Ze!" I yelled jumping on him. Zeke spins me around. Jaxx mouns" What have I told you!? No spinning!" Kim looks cunfused and Adam said"Zeke, this is Kevin?" Zeke nodded and I say "My nickname is Kev. Kevin is my real name, only Zeke is allowed to call me Kevin. Zeke, this is your dad?" Zeke nods and said"Dad, this is Kev, Kev, this is my dad, Adam Parks." Adam and Kim looked cunfused but Char gasps." Kev, you, me, Jaxx and most likely Zeke were the last to touch the morpher. Maybe that's why the child look like us, Jaxx and Zeke." I look at the girl and take the child from Kim."Meraviglia. That'll be her name. It's Italian for beauty." I say suddenly." Kev, we can't keep her. That-" Char said before I interrupted her. "She was made out of a morpher, Char. We can't give her up. If we do, someone in my family has to. My fam-" I stop as Jaxx puts his hand over my mouth. I bit it and Jaxx squeaks. My family is the Samurai blue ranger family and I'm next in line for the morpher.

Angel: I dug deeper in to the rangers twisted families. Char has a really twisted one we'll get in to soon. Peace!


	3. Kev's Filler

When I began 3

Charlotte looks at me weird. She then looks at her watch and says "Crap! Daddy going to kill me. I got to go. Kim, don't call me unless you really need me." Charlotte then nods at everyone else and sprints out of the room. I look at her and then look at Meraviglia. I see her beautiful face and hold her close to me. I nod to Jaxx who walks out side talking to Kim and Adam about the morpher and Meraviglia. Zeke stays and says" Do it. I'll tell them that you knew some Latin to put her to sleep till we can take care of her." I nod and pull out my samuraizer. I do the kenji for sleep and kiss Meraviglia's forehead. Zeke goes out to explain and I just rock the small girl to sleep. "Do you want to save the world? You are now a power ranger. You're good. But it'll be a few years! Do you want to save the world? It doesn't have to be right now." I sing to the small child. I wish I knew if my red ranger will be as nice as Charlotte.

Angel: I know I didn't get in to Char's past but I will soon. Shout out to everyone can find a movie reference in this and if you find it first, you get to pick Char's past. Review to qualify to compete! Love ya guys.


	4. My Other Family

Where I began 4

Angel: I tried to give you a chance to chose but now I have no choice. Charlotte will be a ranger kid and sister. Watch me! I really want people reading and reviewing my story and I want people to tell me what they want. So I must get 2 reviews a chapter with a part telling me what Rangers you want to see and if you want to see any. Zeke has a nickname that is shown in this chapter.

Charlotte prov

Listen. When Mama told me I was adopted and my birth parents wanted to see me, I flipped. So when the next day, I became a ranger. Yup I thought I was insane. When Mama told me that I could be a ranger, who screamed? Mama told she was a ranger when she was young, I think I passed out. Mama said she was a yellow and that my birth father was the second black. So when I got home, I nod my sorry to Mama and Papa. I turn to look at the Irish lady who says" Your father and brothers will be here soon. I'm Elissa Parks but you can call me Eli or Mother Eli or Mother Elissa. I'd prefer Eli or Mother Eli. You are my baby, Charlotte Bellezza Morgan, right?" Mother Eli said. I nod. A knock is heard and Mama goes to get my father, and brothers? I didn't think! Of course I have siblings! If my birth parents stayed together, they must have had kids. So dumb of me. But when Adam, Zeke and Zeke's triplet brothers Zander and Zach walked in, I nearly screamed. Adam was shocked and stunned like me. Zeke was as well. Mother Eli said" Charlotte, this is your father Adam and these are your brothers, about 3 months after your birth, I got pregnant with triplets and we kept them, because we both had better jobs and that Adam's family offer to help plus no one knew of you, because we want to keep it a secret till we could explain but then the triplets came and the world blow up. This is Alexander, Zachery and Ziggurat. Alexander goes by Zander, Zachary goes by Zach and Ziggurat is Ziggy or Zeke." Mother Eli clearly hasn't have a lot of girls in her house and is used to talking a lot. She pointed at the boy saying the name of them. I giggle at Ziggy's name. Ziggy, I mean really? Biggest baddest badass in school, next to Jaxx of course, nickname is Ziggy? Zeke glared at me, Zach and Zander giggle along with me. Mother Eli and Mama sends us off to bond and 2/3 of the Z triplets jumped on my PS3. Zeke and I went of to the corner of the room to talk. "So your the mysterious Charlotte my parents were always gabbing about." I nod at the boy and said" Yes, Ziggy. Nice name." Zeke groaned and said" Mother called me that once and I got stuck with it! I like Zeke better. Okay? Zeke is my name." Ziggy said. I shake my head no and pull one of his blackish brown curls. Unlike Zach and Zander, who have very straight hair in a reddish brown, Zeke has the blackish brown curly hair. I look at my hair and realized we have the same hair. My lightly tan skin is match by his, eye color same shade and color, our face the same shape. Zeke don't look like Zach and Zander but more like me. "How are you in 6th grade but almost a year younger than me?" I asked my brother. "We were born about 3 months early. Because of that, we are in 6th grade." I smile. Mama comes up stairs and yells" New Family photos! Elissa, Adam in the back with Kyle, Char in the middle with Zeke. Zach and Zander in the front on the knees." Mama set up her camera and runs next to Papa and Mother Eli. We all smile and hear a click. Mama quickly rush and prints them out, one for everyone. I take mine and look at it. Papa is hugging Mama, Adam is hugging Mother Eli. Zach and Zander hugging each other in a bro hug. Me and my brother Zeke have our arms over each others shoulder, my morpher's arm over Zeke's shoulder, and Zeke's over mine.

Angel: That is the beginning of Charlotte's past. Zeke (AKA Ziggy from RPM!) looks like a younger version of Ziggy but his skin is a lot tanner. So Adam is Charlotte's dad, Zeke/Ziggy is her brother, guess who Mama is. Elissa and Kyle are humans I came up with. Remember, no reviews, no update. I need to go to the first chapter and introduced them, but I'm lazy. Maybe I'll do that waiting for reviews. The introduction is more of a description of what they look like. After about 3 chapter Char, I'll have some Jaxx chappies! Just a reminder I am dyslexic and ! Angel out!


	5. MY GOODBYE NOTE!

UPDATE: IM LEAVING AND GIVING THIS TO MY NINCE PAY WHO IS REALLY SWEET AND A LITTLE DIRTY MINDED BUT YOU CANT HAVE IT ALL! BYE GUYS! 


	6. Im here!

Hi! I'm Pay! I can't wait to write stories but tell me what you want in the story. Also, no comments, no new chapters. 


End file.
